


Can you love two people at once?

by casietiel



Category: Clace - Fandom, Clizzy - Fandom, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, jalec - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: Jace tries to kiss Alec to prove they were nothing more than brothers. Let's just say, the kiss was a little better than either of them expected. THIS ISNT ONLY A JALEC FIC!!





	1. you're my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is a deleted scene from the City of Glass! So I changed it, of course, and I hope you like it!

“Drop it, Jace,” Alec said in a warning tone.  
Jace was having none of being warned. “Magnus says it’s because you’re hung up on me. Is that true?”  
There was a moment of utter silence. Then Alec gave a despairing howl of horror and put his hands up to cover his face. “I am going to kill Magnus. Kill him dead.”  
“Don’t. He cares about you. He really does. I believe that,” Jace said, managing to sound only a little bit awkward. “Look. I don’t want to push you into anything, but do you maybe want to —”  
“Call Magnus? Look, that’s a dead end, I know you’re trying to be helpful, but —”  
“—kiss me?” Jace finished.  
Alec looked as if he were about to fall off his chair. “WHAT? What? What?”  
“One what would do.” Jace did his best to look as if this were the sort of suggestion one made all the time. “I think it might help.”  
Alec looked at him with something like horror. “You don’t mean that.”  
“Why wouldn’t I mean it?”  
“Because you’re the straightest person I know. Possibly the straightest person in the world.”  
“Exactly,” Jace said, and leaned forward, and kissed Alec on the mouth.  
The kiss lasted approximately four seconds before Alec pulled forcefully away, blushing uncontrollably. A tingle was sent to his parabatai rune and he could see Jace's lighting up through his shirt.  
Both of them were speechless, sitting in an awkward but somehow comfortable silence until Jace said, "Woah." He cheeks also shone, red and hot.  
Alec was still at a loss of words, and bit his bottom lip, still feelings the tingle that came with Jace's mouth on his own.  
Jace took a step closer to Alec, almost as if he was asking for permission to connect their lips again. The younger boy took his parabatai's silent but seemingly eager stare as consent.  
Alec's mind was racing with thoughts. He loved Magnus, he really did. But suddenly he was overcome with the question, is it possible to love two people at once? The curiosity pushed him to take the final step and kiss Jace again.  
Alec's hands felt right in Jace's hair, tugging gently as their lips parted. Jace unconsciously placed his own hands on Alec's waist, pulling their hips together.  
Alec was suddenly reminded of Clary, how he'd seen Clary kiss Jace just as he was now. Again, he pushed his parabatai off of him, panting and desperate for a catch on his own breath.  
"What about Clary?" He asked, seeing Jace's confusion painted on his face.  
Jace took a second, obviously thinking, trying to find the best way to say what he was feeling.  
"Do you think maybe it's possible to love two people at once?"  
Alec's mouth gaped open. They were always so alike, so perfectly the same and yet different enough to love each other so intensely that it was so apparent that it didn't have to be admitted to.  
"I love Clary," Jace continued, "but when I kiss her it feels just like how our kiss felt. It makes me feel happy and lost in bliss. I never thought that us- that we- were an option. I never considered it. But that kiss felt like... Home."  
"Jace, I don't know what to say." Alec admitted, his heart still racing under his chest, pumping hot blood throughout his body.  
Jace saw that Alec was uncomfortable, he shook his head and stood back.  
"I'm sorry Alec, I should have- I'll leave you alone."  
He began walking away, a fast and desperate speed, wanting to not only walk away from Alec but from that kiss. It was a mistake. A horrific mistake that Jace couldn't take back.  
When he woke up this morning, Alec was his brother. His parabatai. Now he didn't know what to think.  
Shockingly, to Jace, before he could get away Alec had grabbed on to his wrist and pulled him to a halt.  
"Jace, I-" The blond boy looked up at Alec in anticipation, and all of a sudden all that mattered was that Alec still liked him. Still loved him. Whether it be romantic or platonic. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want Alec to cup his face in his hands and bring him home again, with another kiss.  
"I love Magnus." Jace's eyes began to burn, threatening to drop tears on his cheeks. He closed his eyes, and in a quick movement, Alec had done exactly what Jace wanted. His hands were on either side of his parabatai's face, rubbing his fingers along the stubble. Jace was confused, but he let himself be lost in the feeling of a warm mouth against his own.  
When he kissed Clary, he was always in charge. He was the man, the taller one, it was always the default. This was so much different, a good type of different. Like a pleasant surprise. He found himself adoring the sensation of feeling small, of feeling vulnerable. Alec was in control of the kiss, and Jace groaned at the thought. When they finally parted, their foreheads still stood dangerously close to one another.  
"But I love you too." Alec finished, and similar to Jace, his eyes were burning too. But these were tears of happiness, of relief.  
Jace saw the water falling down the taller man's cheeks and chuckled, then bit down on his lip. He brought his hands from the small of Jace's back, where he didn't even realise he'd placed them, to the tears dripping from his beautiful blue eyes. He rubbed it away, still smiling.  
Alec's own smile was brilliant and broke into a laugh. Jace joined him.  
"I love you Alec Lightwood." Jace knew that Alec knew that, but he felt like it needed to be said. That it needed to be said outwright and true, and in that moment nothing else mattered but their laughter and happiness.  
It was so rare, the feeling of relief and pure delight, especially for shadowhunters. It was a satisfaction Jace never wanted to loose.  
His heart dropped when he saw Clary out of the corner of his eye.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Clary found Jace and Alec. As you could probably assume, she wasn't happy. Neither was Magnus. For y'all who said I hate Magnus, I love him he is my baby and maybe if you had the patience to wait for more than one chapter you would see that.

Clary burst through the doors of Alec's office in the institute, wide eyed and mouth drawn open.  
Jace saw her first, and immediately pushed Alec away. Alec was about to ask why, but Jace couldn't stop staring at the doorway. Alec turned to see Clary, and then looked back to Jace.  
Clary shook her head and ran away. "Clary, wait!" Jace ran after her, leaving Alec in his office. He didn't know what to do, to think. He leaned back on his desk, and buried his face in his hands.  
Clary ran, never stopping to look behind her. After everything they've been through, Jace betrayed her. It didn't even matter that it was Alec. She didn't stop until Magnus collided with her, and they both fell down.  
"Clary, what in the actual hell is going on here! I understand you might be happy to see me but-"  
In that moment Magnus saw the tears pooling in her eyes and stopped.  
"Hey, what happened?" He put an arm on her shoulder and looked her in her eyes, red and puffy. Clary could see through her blurry vision, Magnus' smile, welcoming and kind. And for a second she debated not telling Magnus what she saw, he didn't deserve it.  
She considered how she would feel if she were in the warlock's place, if she would want to know what happened between Jace and Alec.  
"Magnus, I-" she sniffled and wiped her cheek, "Alec and Jace, they were... Together."  
Magnus didn't know what he expected to her but it certainly wasn't that. Jace was the straightest person on planet earth, wasn't he?  
"That can't be true." Was all Magnus could choke out, hearing the subtle patter of footsteps approaching them. He looked up and saw Jace, his lips swollen and his brows furrowed.  
"Clary can we please talk." Jace nodded toward Magnus, assuming that he didn't know what happened.  
"I think you've done enough Jonathan." Magnus spit out, bringing Clary into a hug so she wouldn't have to look at Jace.  
Alec trailed behind Jace and stopped as soon as he saw his boyfriend in the hallway. They locked eyes, and Magnus' glamour fell down.  
"I trusted you." He said, standing up with Clary still in his arms.  
"It's one thing to cheat on me, but with Jace? You told me you were over him Alexander. It shouldn't surprise me that I can't trust you. I guess your whole family is made up of liars."  
Clary winced under Magnus' arms and stepped back and looked at him. His cat eyes fluttered close, a tear slipping past his eyelashes.  
"Come on, Clary." He said, wrapping an arm around her and walking her away from Jace and Alec.  
Jace stood and stared at their backs, fighting tears of his own. What had he done?  
"Ever since I met you, I had to deal with you being straight and being with girls. I had to watch my heart being broken countless times. And then when I'm happy you decide to do this to me." Alec was shouting, not because he wanted to but because the hallway was long and there was a large space between him and his parabatai.  
Jace turned around, gritting his teeth, tasting the saltiness of his tears on his tounge.  
"Don't fucking act like you didn't want that to happen?" He walked towards the taller man, gesturing between the two of them, at the intangible relationship between them.  
"It doesn't matter if I wanted it. I wanted it my entire life, why now?"  
Jace didn't know what to say, and it was rare for him not to immediately have some sort of comeback or explanation. He shook his head and looked towards his feet in shame.  
"What in the angel is all this yelling about?" Izzy was behind Alec, and of course because of her size and skills, she was soundless and was able to sneak up on her brothers. Alec jumped and turned around.  
Izzy's hair was up, and her face was glazed in sweat. She was still beautiful, as always. She must've been training, Alec thought. He sighed and walked away, leaving his sister in the hallway with Jace. She watched him leave but didn't stop him.  
"Jace?" She asked, wanting- needing a response. Whoever hurt Alec would have to deal with her. Same for Jace.  
"It's nothing." He said, and walked away from her in the opposite direction.  
Similar to Magnus, she could see something horrible was wrong but had no idea that it could have to do with Jace and Alec being found kissing each other.  
She knew that if anyone could tell her what was happening with Alec it was Magnus. And with Jace, she could ask Clary. She didn't know Magnus was at the institute. Alec was late to another dinner, and Magnus assumed he was just caught up in work as he always was when he missed their dates.  
So, she decided to go to Clary, pacing in her heels to her room.  
It was later at night so mostly everyone was either out, on a mission or for fun, or they were sleeping. She finally got to Clary's room. She was about to knock on the door when Magnus opened it, freezing when he saw Isabelle.  
"Hello Isabelle." He greeted, putting on a smile and pretending everything was okay.  
"Stop bullshitting me, what happened?" She asked. The question hung in the air, and she heard quiet sniffles coming from inside the room. Isabelle knew that it was Clary, and pushed Magnus out of the way to get in the room.  
Usually Magnus would say something like "well excuse me", or something else that was witty or sarcastic. He didn't have the energy to fire back at Izzy.  
Izzy went to Clary's side, on the bed where she was in the fetal position. Isabelle grabbed Clary's hands from where they were wrapped around her legs.  
"Clary, talk to me, what happened?"  
Magnus, who had closed the door and sat on the bed next to the two girls, took in a breath.  
"It was your brother and Jace. They were.. well, they were together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want a new chapter. As long as people want more I'll write. Don't bother leaving hate, it won't achieve anything ;)

**Author's Note:**

> want a part two? comment and leave kudos!


End file.
